


The Other Father

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: The New Other World [1]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, The other father's trying his best, Trauma, the other father deserved more screentime, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Making adjustments to a life is hard. Seemingly doing it alone is worse. Even if that's not the case.





	The Other Father

**Author's Note:**

> A story with The Other Father (Charlie) and Coraline without the Beldam (The Other Mother)- because I can.

Charlie tucked Coraline in. Even though he wasn't the  _ actual _ Charlie, Coraline had been there for a long time. He was just Charlie now. 

The Other Mother had been gone for a long time too. The world was rebuilt with the help of Charlie and Wybie. The door to the real world was broken, too unstable to go back. It took quite a while to accept that as well.

"Goodnight Coraline, sweet dreams."

Coraline nodded, maybe she'd get over being stuck in The Other World. Charlie was nice enough. The Other Wybie was still difficult to hang out with. They started learning ASL so they could converse with each other. 

Charlie left the room. He was slowly turning back into his 'original' self. His hair was still a little green, his face was getting easier to look at too. His button eyes were still a dead black but Coraline was ok with that. He didn't want to touch the piano just yet, Coraline caught him in the room once or twice just staring at it in silence.

Coraline turned over, sighing quietly. Because of the trauma she'd experienced she has insomnia. At first she'd woken up screaming and Charlie would come in and unintentionally make it worse. Wybie would have to come in wearing a blindfold to comfort her. After what seemed like 3 or 4 months, Coraline didn't need Wybie as much. She'd let Charlie sit with her, holding her hands and allow him to hug her. Sometimes he'd fall asleep, she'd listen to his gurgling and echo like snoring. She'd have to pretend sleep when he woke back up and he would leave as quietly as he could.

Even though she had a feeling that Charlie knew she didn't sleep, it was still a nice thing for him to wish her sweet dreams. Getting up after an internal debate on whether or not to do what she thought, Coraline walked to Charlie's room. Stopping at the door, she cracked it open. Stepping softly, Coraline hoped she could just slip through the covers without waking Charlie. The moment she got on the bed Charlie stirred. Coraline winced and stopped moving.

A sort of inhale like sniff came from Charlie as he moved to sit up.

"W-..What's the matter kiddo..?"

Coraline felt her eyes sting with tears, she hadn't talked about her dreams before. Even if she avoided sleep, she needed to have it sometime.

The silence was broken by Coraline crying for the first time in months.

Charlie bent forwards and outstretched his arms for a hug. Coraline crawled slowly into the hug and cried for a while. As they sat there Charlie pet her hair, rubbed her back, made reassuring remarks. Really trying to comfort her in any way he knew how to. Coraline stopped after he laid her down, she was in all ways exhausted. She turned around to face Charlie, he looked just as exhausted.

"..Love you kiddo."

Coraline nodded, not quite ready to return the sentiment verbally. She hoped Charlie would understand. She scooted closer to him and he set his arm down on her shoulder. They both eventually closed their eyes, sleep came quickly for them enough.

Maybe, eventually- they'd all be ok again.


End file.
